1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly to an organic light emitting display device which has a structure for improving an internal light efficiency and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display device includes organic light emitting elements in which organic light emitting layers ETL, EIL, EML, HTL, and HIL are formed between a planarization anode electrode and cathode electrode. Light emission is performed by energy that is generated when excitons, which are created through combination of electrons and holes within the organic light emitting layers, fall from an excited state to a ground state, and using this, the organic light emitting display device forms an image.